WorldMap
O mapa do mundo têm todas as masmorras e minas do jogo. Todos as masmorras normais usão até 5 Action Points para completar, e 1 Action Point se perder. As masmorras elite não custam nenhum Action Points. Mas as masmorras elite só podem ser jogadas uma ver por dia ou se você for VIP1 acima e pagar 20 diamantes por cada ataque. Os Links dessa página leva para o PK Ingles. Nos ajude a completar o nosso wiki em portugues. 'Dungeons (Masmorras) ' left § Castor Port - Contains 3 normal stages and 3 elite stages § The Lakebed - Contains 6 normal stages and 6 elite stages § Magic Forest - Contains 10 normal stages and 10 elite stages § Cloud City - Contains 3 normal stages and 3 elite stages § Wastelands - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Desert - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Snowberg Mtn - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Winter Cave - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Lost City - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Floating Island - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages left § Whirlwreck - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Yggdras - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Ruins - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Dire Keep- Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Bone Gate- Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Marsh Keep - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Abyss Keep - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages left § Warm Cave - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Balloon Tower - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Temple - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Bonfire Ground - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Morror Bay - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Maze - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages' § Mystic Port - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Empty Island - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Thunder Valley - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Dearmland - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § Dark Lagoon - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages § BigPoint - Contains 16 normal stages and 16 elite stages 'Mines (Minas) ' With the new update of 2.5 Mines have been revamped. With Mines you have 4*, 5*, and 6* Mines all with their Elite Mines equivalent to the stars. In each mine Normal and Elite you can have 2 heroes in each mine, so you would need 4; 4*, 5* and 6* heroes to mine on your own, however you can use non-6* heroes in Elite 6* if you have a friend occupying a Mine and the other way around, this including 5* and 4* Elite as well. The higher tiered/leveled your hero is the better the yield in the mines. With in the 4* mines you can mine Gold, Lv1 Runes, 1* Demon, Energy and Dungeon Crystals. With 2.5 introduces Hero, Gear and Jewelry Souls. Normal of these types can be mined in 4*. With in the 5* Mines you can mine Demon Coin, Lv2 Runes 2* Demon, Energy and Dungeon Crystals, as well as Advanced Souls. With in the 6* Mines you can mine Awesome Tokens, Lv3 Rune 3* Demon, Energy, and Dungeon Crystals as well as Mastery Souls. 'Auto-play ' It seems that auto-play is quirky and if you can auto-play a dungeon screen, each auto-play will have a 100% success chance, even if that dungeon screen would only be doable with the strongest person on your friend picklist. Auto-plays don't seem to add to the stars of dungeon screens though.